My Story: Chapter 10 Insert
by eparkin23
Summary: An M-rated insert for 'My Story'. It is the moment Jane, Maura and all you readers have been waiting for. This has been published as a separate story so that readers can pick and choose what they read and don't unknowingly start reading a very intimate scene!


A.N. I guess this fic can be read as a stand-alone story, but it is intended as an insert to 'My Story', so feel free to check it out!

* * *

It was all moving so fast and we kept kissing, only breaking apart when we were desperate for breath. I leant in to kiss Maura again. I gently cupped the back of her head with one hand and as the kiss deepened, I felt Maura's tongue trace my lower lip, desperately seeking entrance. Unable to wait any longer, I gently tugged the hem of her blouse. I could feel her stomach twitch as my fingertips brushed against her soft skin. I slowly lifted the black chiffon blouse over her head and quickly discarded it. Maura did the same to me. Then, I started kissing her again as I guided her towards the bed, and when the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress, I forcefully but carefully pushed her so that she was lying flat on the bed. A quiet moan slipped my lips at the sudden skin-on skin contact. I finally let my hands explore Maura's body; I caressed her side, her stomach and her hip, my hand settling on the waistband of her trousers. I pulled away from Maura and looked into her eyes. Beautiful hazel orbs filled with lust and passion and desire. She gave me fervent nod, encouraging me to continue. The simple action ignited something inside me and I instantly leant down to kiss Maura's neck, gently gliding my tongue over her skin, and appreciating each groan I received in response. I continued to kiss down her neck, her collarbone, her stomach, stopping just below her bellybutton. I deftly unfastened her burgundy trousers, noting how good she looked in them… Also musing that she'd look good out of them too. I swiftly slid them down her toned and silky legs, leaving her only in a lacy black bra and matching underwear. My eyes slowly drifted down the entirety of Maura's body, revelling in the beautiful sight before me. I gently lowered myself back onto Maura and pressed my lips against hers. I stroked her side once again, my fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps on her silky soft skin. I slid my hand under Maura's back to unhook her bra, but before I could, I felt Maura tense a little. I could feel my heart racing, it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest but I had to pull away. Maura gazed up at me with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry, Maur. Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

I didn't want to push her or hurt her, I wanted to love her, to cherish her.

"No, you didn't do _anything_ wrong Jane…" She paused to catch her breath.

"I want you. God, I want you Jane. It's just, well, I've never…"

"Hey, it's okay. I haven't either but we can stop." I suggested.

I wanted Maura, really I did, but it was more important to me to make her feel comfortable.

"I want to" she reached up to cup my face. "I _really_ want to but can we just go a little slower?" she asked timidly.

My heart warmed at the vulnerable request. I tenderly kissed her lips, hoping that it was the sweet and intimate gesture that Maura needed.

"Of course we can." I explained lovingly.

Maura smiled gratefully, she lightly caressed my cheek with her thumb and then she gently guided me back down to her lips. She peppered soft kisses along my jawline and my neck, gently pulling me closer. I smiled contentedly and pulled away ever so slightly, just enough to kiss her lips again. She began to let her hands explore my torso; her fingertips tenderly trailed from my ribcage to my hips, leaving goosebumps in their wake. I could feel that Maura was still nervous and I desperately wanted to put her at ease. I rolled off Maura, so that we were lying side-by-side.

I stretched my arm out and gently encouraged her to snuggle into my embrace.

"C'mere." I whispered.

Maura complied and nestled into the crook of my neck. Her hot breath tickled and I couldn't help but giggle. I wrapped my right arm around her waist and with my spare hand, I gently took one of her hands and placed it over my heart. I was surprised at the intimacy and delicateness of my own gesture; I had never allowed myself to get this close to anyone else.

"Your heart is beating really fast." She observed.

"I know, you seem to have that effect on me."

I felt Maura smile against my skin and I turned to place a soft kiss into her hair. Maura tilted her head up towards me and pressed her lips against mine. I obviously returned the kiss and allowed her tongue to gain entry once again. Suddenly, I felt Maura's hand glide from my heart to my bra-clad breast that wasn't nearly as sexy as hers. She began kissing my neck and as she did so, her hand travelled further and further down until it reached the button on my jeans. She swiftly unbuttoned them and slid them down my long and slender legs, leaving me almost completely exposed. Now it was my turn to feel nervous. I felt very insecure until I noticed Maura's warm and loving smile. It was one of those smiles where you can see it in their whole face.

"You're beautiful, Jane."

I scoffed and I could feel my cheeks blushing. Even with Maura's compliment, I still felt a little nervous.

"Hey…" Maura said as she cupped my face with both hands.

"It's just me" she smiled and placed the lightest of kisses on my lips.

"It's just me. You don't have to be nervous. I love you, Jane Rizzoli. I love every part of you."

My heart fluttered and I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. I kissed Maura passionately and flipped her over, so that I was once again on top. I leaned forward slightly, pressed my forehead on hers and slid my arms behind her back. I pulled her closer and held her tightly for a moment.

"I love you too, Maura. You're perfect." I breathed out the words and hoped that Maura would hear the honesty and sincerity.

I pulled back again slightly and met Maura's gaze. Her eyes were big and vulnerable and pleading as they searched mine. She nodded enthusiastically; I knew what she wanted and I wasn't going to make her ask again. I swiftly unhooked her bra and slipped the straps off her shoulders. With a flick of the wrist, I threw the bra across the room and returned my attention to Maura. I attached my lips to her neck and began sucking on the skin above her pulse-point, eliciting a deep moan from the incredibly sexy blonde underneath me. Maura's eyes fluttered shut and I began to trail kisses from the valley of her breasts, all the way down to her panties. There was only one barrier left, and I carefully removed the offending garment. I began to kiss Maura's inner thighs and I could feel that it was driving her crazy!

"Jane…" She pleaded breathlessly.

That was all it took for me to lick the length of her folds. Maura let out a loud gasp and hearing her pleasure almost sent me over the edge. I continued to pleasure her, licking and sucking, savouring every part of her. I grabbed Maura's hips to steady her as I swirled my tongue around her swollen clit. Without warning, I plunged my tongue into Maura's core, causing her to buck her hips upwards. Maura ran her nimble fingers through my unruly locks and gently held my head where she needed me. I carried on sucking and Maura panted heavily. This wasn't exactly taking things slow but Maura didn't seem to be complaining. Unsure of what to do next, I slid two fingers into her and began thrusting them against her upper walls. It was whilst I was simultaneously sucking and thrusting that Maura reached her high. She released a loud moan as her orgasm coursed through her body. I slowed my pace but continued the movements as Maura rode it out. Once Maura had caught her breath again, I extracted my fingers and began to pepper kisses up her body, along her abdomen, above her heart, up her neck, along her jawline, before finally reaching her lips. I looked at Maura's face again, her eyes were full of love, her cheeks were rosy and her lips, well, they were impossible to resist. I kissed her passionately again. I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that. I rolled over to lie beside Maura, my arm gently resting over her abdomen. I rested my head on her shoulder and let my eyes flutter shut.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Maura asked.

"Going to sleep, what does it look like I'm doing?" I sighed contentedly.

"Oh no, not just yet! I still haven't had my way with you!" Maura said with a smirk.

"Maura, we don't have to… Its fine if you're not ready or too tired-"

"I want to make love to you Jane. Let me make love to you."


End file.
